


Sick day

by Aquietwriter25



Category: Space Jam (1996)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sickfic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-29 00:01:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21145400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquietwriter25/pseuds/Aquietwriter25
Summary: Swackhammer and Evan have been together an couple of months now, Evan falls ill with an cold for the first time since they have been together leaving Swackhammer to take care of him.When the tables have turned and Swackhammer catches the cold. Evan returns the favor, showing him just hoe much he means to him.





	Sick day

The first thing Evan realized when he woke up was he felt like absolute crap, his head felt like it was full of cotton. His sinuses were killing him, and he felt like he couldnt get warm. Slowly sitting up fighting the aches he scrubbed an hand over his face. Body slumping. 

He was getting sick no doubt about it, it had been over an year since he last got sick. And the first time since he and Swackhammer had been together. He knew he could get needy and whiny when he was sick and was anxious about the older male seeing this side of him.

But with how he felt he knew there was no hiding it. 

Curling up on his side Evan's tired eyes watch Swackhammer snoring next to him, the Male looked so peaceful, he didnt want to disturb him. 

Scooting away from his partner he curled up as far to his side as he could, he could feel an pain in his stomach. Not necessarily an throw up pain, but i am getting sick pain.

He shifted onto his stomach trying to get some sort of comfort so not to wake up Swackhammer, he stiffened feeling movement next to him.

"Kid?".

The sleepy deep voice followed by the movement closer to him made Evan tear up, what if he found him disgusting? Or wanted nothing to do with him after he was sick. 

Evan was so much in his head that when an large hand touched his shoulder he jolted.

"Easy it's just me". The low ton causing Evan to relax.

Slowly lifting his head his gaze met two golden eyes which slightly shined in the moonlight, he sniffled finding his nose already clogged.

"I don't feel very good. I think I am getting sick".

An large hand slid onto Evan's forehead the cool touch prompting him to shiver leaning into it.

"I think that's quite the possibility". Swackhammer's tone soft. "You've got an fever".

Evan struggled to sit up as Swackhammer got out of the bed leaving the room for an moment, by the time he got into an comfortable position the other male returned with an cool cloth and some meds.

"Take these". Swackhammer's tone soft. Handing him an glass of water. Helping Evsn to lay down when he was done, placing the cool cloth on Evan's forehead.

Evan sighed body relaxing at the cool touch he felt Swackhammer climb back into bed, his body arranging himself so he was around Evan. His head pillowed on the older males chest. An large arm coming around his frame.

"Go to sleep". Swackhammer's tone soft, "I am not going anywhere, ill take care of you".

Yawning Evan relaxed into the touch body deflating as he allowed himself to drift himself to sleep.


End file.
